capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man 7
Mega Man 7, known as Rockman 7 Shukumei no Taiketsu (ロックマン7 宿命の対決, Rokkuman Sebun Shukumei no Taiketsu?, lit. "Rockman 7 A Destined Confrontation") in Japan, is the seventh main game in the classic Mega Man series of action platformer games. It was originally released in 1995 for the Super NES in North America and Europe, and for the Super Famicom in Japan. It was later re-released in 2004 as part of the Mega Man Anniversary Collection. It is notable for being the game which introduced the characters of Bass and Treble, and being the last entry in the Classic series to be produced by Tokuro Fujiwara. Additionally, it introduced Auto as Dr. Light's lab assistant, who runs a shop where Mega Man can purchase items and upgrades in exchange for bolts/screws, similar to Roll. Gameplay Characters * Mega Man * Proto Man * Dr. Light * Dr. Wily * Beat * Bass * Eddie * Treble * Auto * Sniper Joes 01 * Trucker Joe * Mad Grinder - It is a giant steamroller robot that is somewhat similar to Punk stylistically. It also appeared in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and made a cameo in a stage from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. * Mash - is the giant clown mini-boss that appears in the Robot Museum. It hops about trying to squash Mega Man, but Mega Man can hit its head until it gets knocked off. If this is accomplished, Mash will hop erratically until it regains the head. * Kanigance - a giant purple crab mini-boss en route to Burst Man's room that attacks with its claws and shoots damaging bubbles. * King Gojulus - a giant, robotic Tyrannosaurus mini-boss en route to Slash Man's room who chases Mega Man over many spike pits before confronting him. He breathes fire from his mouth and fires from a cannon in his abdomen. * VAN Pookin - the sub-boss of Shade Man's level, VAN Pookin is three separate jack-o'-lantern robots, one inside each other. It returned as a boss in Mega Man: The Power Battle. * Freeze Man - is an ice-themed Robot Master. * Burst Man - His weapon Danger Wrap launches bombs encased in bubbles. * Cloud Man - is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily with the help of Blizzard Man. He has no legs, instead hovering above the ground using a gravity controller. He can control the weather and create rain to push his opponents off the arena. * Junk Man - A robot originally created to gather parts which can be recycled from garbage. * Slash Man - A robot whose design was based on Pluto, created by Dr. Wily. * Spring Man - A Robot Master whose body consists of as many as 2,000 springs. He boasts an extremely high bounce. He later appeared in Mega Man Battle & Chase. * Shade Man - is a vampiric robot whose attack Noise Crush drains energy from his enemies. In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, he can summon Bubble Bats. * Turbo Man - A battle robot, modified from an automobile. At will, he can transform himself into a car. * Reggae - A robotic bird. He is seen if the player enters a wrong password in the game. The character originated from a Japan-only manga, where he served as Dr. Wily's pet bird. Story In the year 20XX, thanks to the efforts of Mega Man and his friends, Dr. Wily was finally brought to justice after several years of battles, much to the delight of the world. The people breathed a long sigh of relief as the jail cell door on Wily's cell was shut, hopefully for good... However, Wily had planned for just such an occasion. He had always known that one day, his plans might come to an end at Mega Man's hands, and so he had constructed four backup Robot Masters in a hidden lab. If they did not receive a communication from their master within six months, they would activate... and begin searching for their master. After six months, the robots activate and carry out their intended function, going on a rampage through the city Dr. Wily was being held in and carving a path of destruction in their wake. Mega Man, who had been enjoying the peace that Wily's captivity had brought, immediately catches wind of the situation and is called into action. Upon driving into the city, Mega Man, with Roll and Auto, sees that the city is in ruins. The road is too unstable to keep going, so Mega Man continues on foot and finds Dr. Light and Rush, who were both presumably already in the city when the attack began. Dr. Light calls his attention to the sight of the large prison in the distance as four small objects, Wily's Robot Masters, streak towards it. As they look on, the prison explodes, and Wily is freed. Mega Man gives chase, destroying many of Wily's troops until he meets Bass, a robot with capabilities much like Mega Man's own, and his robotic dog Treble. After a brief battle, Mega Man is informed that Bass and Treble are battling Wily as well. Bass then teleports away, leaving Mega Man still confused. Afterwards, Mega Man goes after the four Robot Masters and faces them while collecting the pieces to the new "Super Adapter" upgrade that are found in their domains. After defeating the four (Cloud Man, Freeze Man, Burst Man and Junk Man), Dr. Light informs him that Wily has attacked the "Robot Masters' Museum". Mega Man sets out for it and defeats a clown-like robot called Mashneeded in time to see Dr. Wily airlift Guts Man through a hole in the roof. After returning to the lab, Dr. Light tells Mega Man that four more Robot Masters are tearing up the city, so he goes to defeat them as well. During his journey, he meets up with Proto Man who wishes to see which of the two Dr. Light made stronger. Upon defeating Proto Man, Mega Man is given the "Proto Shield" item. Shortly prior to facing Shade Man, Mega Man comes across a damaged Bass. Mega Man tells Bass to go to Dr. Light's laboratory for repairs. Once all of the Robot Masters are defeated, Mega Man returns to the lab and finds it half-totaled. Dr. Light is fortunately unharmed, but he tells Mega Man that Bass is the culprit. Bass and Treble are apparently Dr. Wily's creations. Bass has ransacked the lab, taking a copy of the blueprints for Dr. Light's new upgrade, the Super Adapter, which is a combination of the Rush Jet Suit and Rush Power Suit from Mega Man 6 (Mega Man can get his own Super Adapter by collecting the R, U, S & H panels that are scattered throughout the first four levels). Wily then comes on the damaged lab screen and taunts Mega Man. Armed with new knowledge, eight robot master weapons, and the determination to bring an end to the conflict, Mega Man sets out for Dr. Wily's Skull Castle, where he fights his way through Dr. Wily's minions, including the reprogrammed Guts Man that Dr. Wily airlifted out of the robot master museum previously. Eventually, Mega Man comes across Bass. Bass uses the Treble Boost, an upgrade Dr. Wily created for him out of Dr. Light's Super Adapter blueprints, to merge with Treble and give him more power and the ability to fly, much like the Super Adapter gives Mega Man. Despite the tipped odds, Mega Man defeats Bass. Mega Man and Wily have a showdown, in which Mega Man is ultimately victorious. In the end, Wily begs for mercy as is routine by this time, but Mega Man walks over and aims his Mega Buster at Wily. This naturally scares Wily out of his wits, and he falls to the floor, slowly sliding back into the wall. Mega Man charges his arm cannon and declares that he should "do what he should have done years ago", killing Dr. Wily. Wily reminds Mega Man that robots cannot harm humans. Mega Man tells him that he is "more than a robot" and stops his charge. (in the Japanese version, he simply stops and does nothing). At that moment, the fortress begins to collapse. A steel girder falls on Wily as the room begins to shake wildly, and Mega Man stops his aim. Before he can do anything, however, Treble beams in and warps out with Wily. Bass teleports in as well, and tells Mega Man that "he who hesitates is lost" and "we shall return...", before teleporting back out. Mega Man vacates the fortress and slowly walks away, alternating from blankness to fury as the credits roll and the fortress explodes behind him. He comes home, where Dr. Light, Rush, Beat, Auto, and Roll are all waiting for him. See Also *Special Weapons Trivia *Shade Man's level is a graveyard based on Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts. Credits Producer: Professor F Freeze Man : Shiegeaki Sakamoto Planner: Hisayoshi, R-Chu Ryo, Cardon, Monji, P-Taro Junk Man : Jun Akiba Object Designer: Inafking, Toshi-Chang, H.K, Ikki, X-Man, Okon, Ma2, Black, Nobu, R.Y, Mizu, 841 Nagger, Nottsu Man, Monkey, Mafu, Kaji-Yan, 2m50cm Man, Tatsunoko Burst Man : Keishi Tsuchiya Scroll Designer: M.Prost, Loans-R, Natsu, Yas, Shimo Chan, Imuyam, Nor, Roman Y, Okiran, Jun-Li, Cosmo, Minako, T.A, Shizu, Hashi, Zizi, Shige-Chan, Moota, G‑Jyan Cloud Man : Isao Nakagiri Special Designer: Hitomi Yoshimasa, Hiroaki Sugawara, Tomoko Tanabe, Masatoshi Yamazaki, Madoka Ayabe, Mayumi Ito, Miwa Kikuchi, Masaomi Shimono, Makoto Ohkawara, Kyosuke Harada, Noriyoshi Takahashi, Kunihiro Kaneda, Hiroyoshi Nakanishi, Kenta Yatsuda, Daisuke Hanai, Katsuya Onose, Susumu Matsunaga, Satoko Nogi, Hirofumi Yamauchi, Hitoshi Takehana, Mie Iida, Tsutomu Nagai, Yuka Takeda, Kenji Ito, Maiko Miyaji, Saori Tsubaki, Yusuke Watanabe, Hideto Kishimoto, Haruo Kubo, Ai Nadatani, Sayo Ohsawa, Akiko Iinuma Spring Man : Akira Ito Programmer: Sabori, Ikuthan, Tsucchie, Saka, Toshi, Nao Slash Man : Yoichi Amano Sound Composer: T."Anie".N, Yuk, Krsk, V-Tomozoh, Kan, Apple Z, More Rich, Narinari, Ippo Shade Man : Tetsuya Watada Special Thanks: Helper-F, Helper-M, Astro Kokizo, Tsugezo, Manashi, Ukabin, Meekan, Takepong, Qchan, Toyokichi, Maeshi, Miyau, 882 Turbo Man : Takashi Kino Special Thanks (continued): And Capcom All Staff Gallery Characters Image:MM7MadGrinder.png|''Mad Grinder'' Image:MM7Mash.png|''Mash'' Image:MM7_Kanigance.png|''Kanigance'' Image:MM7_King_Gojulus.png|''King Gojulus'' Image:MM7_VAN_Pookin.png|''VAN Pookin'' Image:MM7FreezeMan.png|''Freeze Man'' Image:MM7BurstMan.png|''Burst Man'' Image:MM7CloudMan.png|''Cloud Man'' Image:MM7JunkMan.png|''Junk Man'' Image:MM7SpringMan.png|''Spring Man'' Image:MM7ShadeMan.png|''Shade Man'' Image:MM7TurboMan.png|''Turbo Man'' Image:RockboardReggae.png|''Reggae'' Box Art Image:MM7Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:MM7CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MM7Europe.png|''Europe'' Merchandise and Advertisement Image:MM7_OST.png|''OST'' Image:MM7Manga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:MM7Manga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:MM7Manga3.png|''Manga'' Vol. 3 Image:MM7Ad.png|''U.S.'' Advertisement External Links *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Platform Games Category:Action Games Category:SNES Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:1995 video games